Not Him But Me
by Brida Wu
Summary: Bukan dia tapi aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku. KaiSoo-ChanBaek-ChanSoo. Oneshoot. RnR?


**Not Him But Me**

**Cast: **Do KyungSoo, Kim JongIn, Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol **Genre: **Teeneger, School Life **Length: **Oneshoot **Rating: **PG 13

**Warning:**

TYPO, SINETRON, ABSURD, ALUR KECEPETAN, ALUR KELAMBATAN/?

**Author Note:**

Merupakan ff repost dengan judul dan (pastinya) author yang sama :D

**[KaiSoo-ChanBaek]**

**[Happy Reading]**

**[ENJOY]**

.

.

.

Lapangan yang hanya berukuran beberapa meter itu merangkap menjadi lapangan serba guna. Kadang di pergunakan untuk bermain basket kadang juga di gunakan untuk bermain voli. Setiap sore lapangan itu selalu di penuhi oleh beberapa laki-laki berusia canggung untuk bermain disana. Ada juga beberapa orang yang duduk di pinggir lapangan sekedar menonton pertandingan kecil itu.

Termasuk Kyungsoo.

Hampir setiap sore ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menonton pertandingan itu. Duduk di tempat yang sedikit lebih jauh dari lapangan, sedikit tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon yang bersejajar rapi di sekitar lapangan tersebut. Ia menghabiskan sisa senjanya dengan duduk berdiam diri sambil memperhatikan lekat seseorang.

Temannya?

Atau…

Kekasihnya?

Bukan-bukan.

Orang yang selalu Kyungsoo perhatikan itu bukan temannya apalagi kekasihnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo berani bertaruh jika laki-laki yang selalu ia perhatikan itu sama sekali tak mengenal dirinya.

Katakan ia tertarik pada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata, memiliki rambut ikal yang setengah basah di banjiri oleh keringat yang bercucuran, juga suara berat yang selalu ingin Kyungsoo dengar.

Laki-laki itu bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol lebih lengkapnya.

Kyungsoo lupa kapan ia melihat Chanyeol begitu mempesona di matanya, setiap pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan entah mengapa selalu membayangi tidur malamnya.

Ya. Kyungsoo memang tertarik pada sosok itu. sosok yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya setiap kali laki-laki itu tertangkap oleh retina miliknya.

Namun sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun bertukar kata dengan Chanyeol. Ia terlalu naïf juga pemalu untuk menyapa laki-laki tinggi itu. Beruntung saja, teman sepermainan Chanyeol menyebut namanya dan Kyungsoo mengatahuinya dari sana. tapi hanya sekedar namanya dan yang lainnya…

Kyungsoo tak mengetahui apapun lagi.

Ia sudah cukup berpuas hati. Biarlah ia menyimpan perasaannya dalam diam. Ia rasa itu lebih baik.

**.**

Kyungsoo mengulum sebuah senyum ketika ia melihat Chanyeol melempar bola ke dalam keranjang dengan sempurna. Beberapa orang yang berada di pinggir lapangan itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan heboh untuknya.

Kyungsoo ikut bertepuk tangan. Hanya pelan dan hilang terbawa angin lalu.

Chanyeol sungguh tampan, batinnya.

Matanya yang bulat mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke luar lapangan bersama dengan beberapa temannya. Oh, mereka telah selesai bermain rupanya.

Dan itu artinya… Kyungsoo tak akan dapat melihat laki-laki itu lebih lama lagi.

Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Langkah kecilnya ia bawa menelusuri jalanan kompleks tempat ia tinggali dengan tenang. Ia tak memiliki rencana apapun lagi hari ini. Tujuannya hanya pulang lalu membantu bibi untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Sebuah sapaan terdengar di belakangnya.

Seorang laki-laki mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan—mensejejeri langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap ia sesaat lalu acuh. Ia memilih untuk tak menanggapi perkataan tetangganya itu.

"Kau dari mana?" laki-laki itu bertanya lagi.

"…"

"Apa kau baru selesai berolahraga?"

"…"

"Tapi tidak mungkin. Aku tak melihatmu membawa handuk atau minuman botol."

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo memilih untuk tak menanggapi apa yang tetangganya itu tujukan padanya. Laki-laki yang bernama Jongin itu begitu menyebalkan ia pikir.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia yang begitu cerewet seperti Jongin. Jongin selalu bertanya ini-itu padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Ah, Jongin memang tak hanya sekedar merupaka tetangganya saja. Namun juga teman satu sekolah. sedikit beruntung bagi Kyungsoo karena mereka berada di dalam kelas yang berbeda.

"Apa besok kau pergi sekolah? Bagaimana jika kita berangkat bersama? Wah… itu ide yang bagus—"

Jongin menghentikan celotehannya. Juga kayuhannya pada pedal sepeda. Kyungsoo berbelok masuk dan membuka pintu pagar lalu menghilang di baliknya. Jongin tersenyum masam.

Selalu seperti ini, pikirnya.

Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo selalu mengabaikan dirinya. Mereka tetangga dan juga merupakan siswa di sekolah yang sama, apa salahnya jika mereka berteman.

Lagipula Jongin bukan orang yang jahat, mengapa Kyungsoo seolah tak ingin bertukar kata sama sekali dengan dirinya.

Well, mungkin hari ini bukan harinya untuk memulai pertemanan dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi bisa saja besok, lusa, minggu depan atau juga bulan depan.

Setidaknya ia masih dapat melihat laki-laki bermata bulat itu, bukan?

Jongin menghibur diri. Beruntunglah jika Jongin memiliki jiwa optimis yang tinggi. Ia cukup berbesar hati lalu memutuskan untuk berbalik arah lalu mengayuh sepedanya kembali. menjauhi rumah yang Kyungsoo tempati sambil mengatakan beberapa patah kalimat menyakin dirinya sendiri.

**.**

Kyungsoo dengan cepat segera mengangkat panci yang berada di atas kompor ketika ia memasuki dapur. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja lalu menata meja makan.

"Kau tak harus melakukannya, Kyung." Kata bibi di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar, "tak apa bi."

"Sudah. Biarkan bibi yang menyiapkan ini. Kau mandilah dulu."

Kyungsoo tak mengindahkannya.

Ia mengambil peralatan makan dan ia letakkan di atas meja makan dengan rapi. Bibi geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan mendorong pundaknya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi."

Kyungsoo meletakkan sumpit terakhir di genggaman tangannya lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia pun membawa langkah keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya. Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan paman. Terihat begitu hangat dan akrab.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan dan memilih untuk acuh. Langkahnya kembali ia ayunkan menuju kamar ketika suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kyung, kau sudah pulang." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil sebuah kotak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Lihat apa yang ayah belikan untuk kita." Baekhyun bertanya jenaka sambil menaik turunkan alisnya yang rapi. Memancing Kyungsoo untuk menebak apa yang menjadi teka-tekinya. Kyungsoo terlihat tak begitu tertarik. Kotak yang sempat Baekhyun sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya ia perlihatkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Notebook!" serunya.

Kyungsoo ikut pandangan Baekhyun pada kotak berwarna cokelat itu. ia masih menyimpan tangannya disisi tubuhnya. Tak bergerak sama sekali untuk menyambut apa yang Baekhyun sodorkan untuknya,

"Terimalah Kyung. Paman memberikannya untukmu." Kyungsoo menatap pamannya tak mengerti.

"Ambil saja." Baekhyun meraih tangannya lalu meletakkan kotak yang berisi Notebook di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ng… terima kasih paman." Ucapnya pelan.

Pria berumur setengah abad itu mengangguk pelan menanggapi.

"Kyung cepatlah bersiap-siap. Makan malam akan segera di laksakan." Kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong pundak Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, oke." Lalu Baekhyun menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo menatap Notebook pemberian pamannya tanpa minat. Ia letakkan di atas meja lalu ia melngkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**.**

Kelas begitu riuh siang itu. pelajaran fisika berada dalam jam kosong di pergunakan untuk berbicara panjang lebar selagi menunggu jam selanjutnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan meninggalkan kelasnya dan berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Ternyata hanya kelasnya saja yang berada dalam jam kosong. Terbukti dari beberapa kelas yang ia lewati begitu senyap terdengar.

Ia sebenarnya tak memiliki tujuan yang pasti. Langkahnya yang terayun sesuai insting saja. Hingga ketika ia melewati gedung olahraga, langkahnya terhenti. Ia terpaku memandangi sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Jantungnya berubah gila. Detakannya membuat ia merasa gemetar.

Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tak dapat memahami dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu terkejut. Chanyeol berada di sekolahnya. Apakah ia tengah bermimpi?

Atau Kyungsoo yang terlalu menutup diri dan acuh pada dunia sekitarnya.

Ia dengan jelas melihat Chanyeol yang tengah men-_drible_ bola basket yang tengah ia mainkan. Sesekali memasukkan benda bulat berwarna oren itu ke dalam keranjang.

Kyungsoo hanya mematung dengan bodoh di depan pintu. Memandangi Chanyeol dengan lekat tanpa berniat untuk mendekati laki-laki tinggi itu. lagipula mana berani Kyungsoo melakukannya. Pikiranya mulai bermain sendiri dengan beberapa hal mengenai Chanyeol.

Tentang laki-laki itu yang mungkin merupakan siswa di sekolah yang sama dengan dirinya, namun berada dalam kelas yang berbeda. Kyungsoo pun tak yakin jika Chanyeol berada dalam tingkat yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia tersentak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Di barengi dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tentu saja mengacu untuk dirinya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi beberapa senti di atasnya menatap ia dengan sedikit menyergit. Mengisyaratkan ekspresi bingung untuk sosok di depannya.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi. Ia berbalik cepat menjauhi Jongin. Sesaat sempat membawa pandangan ke dalam ruang olahraga—menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan bola basketnya. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menjauhi tempat itu.

Tak ia sangka Jongin mengikuti dirinya. Laki-laki itu tanpa berbasi-basi menjejeri langkahnya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kau teman Chanyeol?" ia bertanya.

Walau sedikit terkejut –mengetahui jika ia tertangkap basah Jongin tengah memandangi Chanyeol- Kyungsoo tetap berdiam diri. Ia melirik Jongin dengan ujung matanya dnegan gelisah. Hal itu Jongin ketahui dan ia mencari wajah Kyungsoo yang hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol teman sekelas."

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Ia tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Menatap orang menyebalkan –menurudnya- di depannya itu dengan raut wajah sedikit tak percaya.

Benar. Ternyata Chanyeol bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya. Bodohnya ia yang tak mengetahui hal ini sama sekali. Dan juga Chanyeol berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya. Bodoh.

"Apa kau mengenalnya dengan baik?"

Alis Jongin menyatu di keningnya, "Huh?"

Ia sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya, Kyungsoo berbicara padanya?

Kyungsoo seolah menyadari sesuatu. Ia dengan cepat berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih dalam rasa ketidakpercayaannya.

"Kyungsoo…kau berbicara padaku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sosok Kyungsoo telah menghilang di balik tembok dan Jongin tak berniat untuk mengejar laki-laki yang memiliki mata bulat tersebut.

Ia tersenyum bagai orang bodoh.

Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik, batinnya.

**.**

Hari telah beranjak senja ketika Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah selepas pulang sekolah. ia mendapat jadwal piket hari ini yang mengharuskan ia pulang sedikit lebih terlambat dari biasanya. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal juga karena rutinitasnya –menontoni Chanyeol bermain basket— tak dapat ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum membuka pagar ketika ia mendapati sebuah motor berwarna merah terparkir di halaman rumah. Ia menyergit sedikit bingung. Ada tamu, pikirnya.

Ia menyambung langkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan nyaris bertubrukan dengan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu juga. Ada seorang laki-laki tinggi di samping sepupunya itu. Kyungsoo mendelik. Ia tak dapat menyembnyikan rasa terkejutnya begitu menyadari jika Chanyeol-lah laki-laki yang berdiri si samping Baekhyun.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan disini?

Juga Baekhyun—ternyata keduanya saling mengenal?

"Oh Kyungsoo kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kyungoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia segera mengandeng lengan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, perkenalkan ini Chanyeol, dia kekasihku. Dan Chanyeol ini adalah Kyungsoo, saudaraku."

Bagai mendapat bom yang meledak tepat di depan wajahnya, Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya.

Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo—mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Aku Chanyeol. Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali di lapangan, tidak ku sangka kau saudara Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengambang di udara. Lalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia menyelinap masuk di celah antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mengabaikan uluran tangan Chanyeol yang menyergit bingung padanya.

Chanyeol menyimpan tangannya kembali. ia tatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Kekasihnya itupun sama bingungnya. Namun dengan cepat ia ubah raut wajahnya dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo memang sedikit um… tertutup."

"Seperti itu?" ia mengangguk paham. Chanyeol kembali eringat pada tujuan awalnya.

"Well, aku harus pergi sekarang Baek." Kata Chanyeol berjalan menuju motornya. Ia sempatkan untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang sebelum menaiki motornya itu.

"Oke, hati-hati."

"Aku akan menghubungi nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Motor Chanyeol mulai melaju meninggalkan perataran rumah Baekhyun menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Mereka memang tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama.

Setelah Chanyeol mengilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya kembali.

**.**

Kyungsoo tak mengerti mengapa hatinya menjadi begitu sakit ketika kalimat singkat Baekhyun menguar di pendengarannya.

…_dia kekasihku_…

Baekhyun kekasih… Chanyeol?

Oh bagaimana bisa?

Satu tangannya melayang ke dadanya, meremasnya tanpa sadar ketika ia rasa satu denyutan perih disana. Kyungsoo tak pernah tau jika seperti rasanya sakit hati. Ia pikir mereka –orang-orang yang pernah sakit hati- terlalu mendramalisir keadaan, sampai ada yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan konyol.

Rasanya begitu sakit sampai Kyungsoo ingin mati saja menahan sesak yang mendera. Bahkan lebih sakit ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan di tinggal mati oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Beberapa hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia menyukai lelaki jangkung itu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang entah kemana. Kyungsoo coba memejamkan matanya.

Hidupnya memang selalu tak pernah beruntung.

**.**

Kyungsoo tak berniat pergi kemanapun hari ini. Setelah pulang sekolah tadi ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari kamarnya. Bahkan ketika senja menjemput ia masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Harusnya di jam seperti ini, ia akan jauh memilih untuk pergi ke lapangan untuk melihat…ya~ Chanyeol.

Tapi Kyungsoo tak lagi melakukannya. Ia sudah tak memiliki alasan untuk melakukan rutinitas itu.

Ia hembuskan nafasnya lalu membawa pandangan ke luar jendela kamar. Memperhatikan langit yang sedikit mulai berwarna jingga di atas sana. sedikit pikirannya mengembara entah kemana.

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu kamar di ketuk seseorang dari luar.

"Kyung, ini aku Baekhyun. Boleh aku masuk?" suara sepupunya terdengar di balik sana.

Kyungsoo ingin saja mengatakan; tidak boleh, karena ia sedang ingin sendiri saja. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tak pantas jika ia lakukan.

"Ya. Masuklah." Jawabnya tanpa minat.

Ia kembali meraih pena yang sempat terabaikan dan melanjutkan untuk ringkasan materi di buku miliknya.

Baekhyun masuk setelah ia menutup pintu kembali. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur si pemilik kamar.

"Teman satu klup Chanyeol mengadakan sebuah pesta di kafe jam tujuh nanti..."

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti. Jantung berdentum sekali dan darahnya berdesir pelan ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebut.

"... Chanyeol bilang agar semakin ramai dia juga mengajakmu untuk ikut serta Kyung." sambung Baekhyun.

Ia mencuri-curi pandang Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya. Sedikit menyergit melihat laki-laki itu mematung di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan—"

"Tidak. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas." Kyungsoo memotong. Ia melirik Baekhyun sesaat lalu kembali -mencoba- untuk fokus pada tugasnya.

"Ah, seperti itu?" Baekhyun setengah berguman. Ia mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja. Um, selamat mengerjakan tugasmu kembali Kyung." Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sempat memperhatikan beberapa tata letak di kamar itu. Rapi dan teratur. Tipikal anak-anak rajin pada umumnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tangannya sedikit mengambang di udara ketika hendak meraih kenop. Lalu ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan... Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo merasa ia sudah gila menanyai hal itu kepada Baekhyun. Mulutnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan kepada sepupunya itu.

Uh, bagaimana jika Baekhyun berpikir mengenai hal lain tentang dirinya?

Kau memang gila Kyungsoo! Batinnya.

"Ah~" Baekhyun setengah berguman ketika otaknya telah selesai mencerna pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo kembali. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di tempat tidur itu lagi dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Hampir satu bulan ini." Baekhyun menjawab sedikit tersipu. Rona merah samar terlihat di pipinya yang halus.

Sepertinya romansa-romansa cinta masih begitu kuat terasa. Apalagi mengingat hubungan keduanya masih belum genap satu bulan ini.

Oh, pantas.

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Sedikit bingung ketika ia dapati sepupunya itu... Yeah~ merona.

"Chanyeol merupakan murid baru di kelasku. Kami duduk semeja, dan yahh... Kami saling menyukai dan Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo di celah jemari lentik miliknya.

"Apa wajahku memerah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sangat merah."

"Oh Tuhan!" desisnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari tingkah Baekhyun yang memalu entah karena apa. Sudut hatinya terbersit sebuah perasaan iri tiba-tiba saja.

Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun. Pikirnya.

Ia menertawakan hidupnya yang menyedihkan dalam hati. Kau memang orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini Kyungsoo! Tak ada yang akan menyangkal lagi.

**.**

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Chanyeol yang berada di tengah lapangan. Seperti biasa, asik men-drible bola basket lalu sesekali melemparnya ke keranjang.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Dengan segera ia mengabaikan bola miliknya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri di luar lapangan.

Kekasih cantiknya itu menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin untuk Chanyeol minum. Sembari melepas dahaga, Baekhyun mulai menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan handuk di tangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia suka Baekhyun yang perhatian seperti ini padanya. Dengan gemas ia kecup sekali bibir tipis itu lalu mengusak rambutnya pelan.

Baekhyun mematung setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan bibirnya. Ia pandangi Chanyeol dengan mata yang menerjap beberapa kali. Lalu setelahnya sebuah semburat merah timbul di belahan pipinya.

"Kau cantik sekali jika pipimu merona seperti ini." ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun memanas di tempatnya. Dengan manja ia meninju dada Chanyeol pelan lalu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"_Chessy_." gumannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia hendak kembali menyerukan beberapa gombalan murahan untuk menggoda kekasihnya ini ketika mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan melewati keduanya.

Acuh. Terkesan tak peduli sama sekali.

"Eh itu bukannya saudaramu Baek? KYUNGSOO!" panggil Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu.

Baekhyun menolah ke belakang dan benar, ada Kyungsoo di dekat mereka.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol pada saudara kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tak suka sebenarnya. Ia diam mendengarkan sambil menatap Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Ke perpustakaan." laki-laki itu menjawab dengan singkat. Ia menunjukkan buku yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuk...

... Kyungsoo.

Lagi, Baekhyun merasa tak suka melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa karena kau tak bisa ikut serta di pesta malam kemarin."

"Maaf."

"Well, bukan masalah."

Walau sesaat, namun Kyungsoo menangkap sebuah tatapan aneh yang Baekhyun berikan kala melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengannya dalam diam.

Kyungsoo cukup tau diri. Ia tak seharusnya berada di sana dalam waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Kehadirannya sudah cukup mengganggu -walau Chanyeol sendiri yang memulai- apalagi ketika ia dapati keduanya tengah bermesraan di pinggir lapangan sana.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Ia sekali lagi menatap Baekhyun yang masih sama seperti awal lalu segera bergegas pergi tanpa mendengarkan kalimat Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi.

**.**

Kyungsoo tak dapat berbohong jika dirinya memang um senang—sangat senang ketika Chanyeol menyapa dirinya juga mengajak dirinya mengobrol walau singkat.

Ah, Chanyeol. Rasanya sulit sekali menendang perasaannya dari laki-laki itu.

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir random mengenai -sedikit- kedekatan mereka. Harapan-harapan semu pun kembali tercipta entah dari mana.

Senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika ia menyadari ada Baekhyun disana.

Kyungsoo kau menyakiti dirimu lagi. Rutuknya.

Tentu saja di banding Baekhyun dirinya bukan apa-apa. Mungkin persentasenya hanya 00,01 % dari segala perhatian yang Chanyeol curahkan kepada Baekhyun selama ini.

Tentu karena Baekhyun kekasihnya. Sedangkan dirinya?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas beratnya perlahan. Langkah kakinya berubah tak bersemangat masuk perpustaan. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku peminjaman lalu mulai menjelajahi rak-rak tinggi itu.

"Kyungsoo…" suara sapaan halus nan lirih masuk ke dalam indera pendengarnya.

Kyungsoo membawa pandangan ke belakang dan tak mendapati satu orang pun di sana. ia mencoba untuk acuh dan kembali mencari buku ensiklopedia di dalam rak.

"Kyungsoo…" namun lagi suara itu terdengar. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membawa pandangannya kembali ke belakang.

Mungkinkah perpustaan ini berhantu? Pantasnya saja selalu sepi. Tapi jiwa rasionalnya membantah hal tersebut. Mana ada hantu di dunia ini? pikirnya.

Ia memandangi lekat-lekat dan tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"KYUNGSOO!" panggilan keras di sertai tepukan pada pundaknya sukses membuat laki-laki itu terlonjak kaget. Secepat kilat ia menoleh dan menemukan makhluk bernama Kim Jongin yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Tengah tertawa keras ketika targetnya begitu terkejut karena kelakuannya.

Kyungsoo menatap datar Jongin. Matanya memandangi bulat-bulat laki-laki itu tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun walau ia begitu kesal karenanya.

Tawa Jongin mereda. Ia melirik Kyungsoo dengan canggung.

"Um.. maaf." Jongin berujar pelan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik menuju rak yang lain. Meninggalkan Jongin di belakangnya yang menyergit bingung kepadanya.

"Hei Kyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin mensejejeri langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"…"

"Buku apa yang sedang kau cari? Rumus trigeometri? Kalkulus? Atau statistik? Ah.. ternyata buku ensiklopedia—"

"Berhenti mengikutiku." Kyungsoo memotong ocehan laki-laki itu.

"Aku… tidak mengikutimu. Kebetulan saja aku tengah berada disini."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menatap Jongin.

"Dan berhenti untuk berbicara padaku."

Jongin sedikit terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Ia balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan guratan bingung.

"Kenapa? Kupikir kita teman."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya. Teman? Jongin menanggap dirinya teman?"

"Lagipula kita merupakan tetangga. Menjadi teman yang akrab tidak salah bukan?"

Teman yang akrab?

Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa ia punya teman selama ini. apalagi jika orang yang ia sebut teman merupakan Jongin. Terdengar aneh sekali.

Kyungsoo kembali berbalik dan pergi bersama buku di tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau selalu mengabaikan aku seperti ini." kata Jongin di belakangnya. Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Aku mencoba melakukan beberapa pendekatan denganmu dan berharap kau dapat meresponnya walau sedikit. Tapi lagi-lagi kau mengabaikan aku. Lagipula yang ku inginkan hanya berteman denganmu, tak bisa?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan ekor matanya. Hanya sesaat lalu kembali menyambung langkah. Pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

_"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan orang yang kusukai."_

**.**

Guru Kang masuk sekedar memberitau jika guru pengajar tak dapat hadir siang itu. Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas bersorak senang. Tambahan lagi jika mereka boleh memakai waktu kosong tersebut untuk pergi ke ruang _gym_ sekedar berolahraga sampai jam sore menjemput.

Baekhyun begitu antusias di tempatnya. Ia mencengkram lengan Chanyeol dengan erat dan dengan mata berbinar-binar ia berkata;

"Ajarkan aku bermain basket. Kau sudah berjanji bukan?"

Chanyeol dengan cepat menyanggupi. Keduanya segera berganti pakaian di ruang olahraga lalu menyambung langkah ke lapangan. Mau tak mau keduanya harus menggunakan lapangan _outdoor_ karena gor tengah di pakai berlatih oleh adik kelas mereka.

Baekhyun tak terlalu peduli. Lagipula matahari tak terlalu terik siang itu. Langit berwarna putih kelabu seolah hendak hujan.

Chanyeol segera memperlihatkan beberapa contoh men-_drible_ bola berwarna oren itu kepada Baekhyun dengan benar. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun setelahnya.

Juga memasukkan beberapa kali ke dalam keranjang yang selalu gagal Baekhyun lakukan. Laki-laki merengut kesal dan Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan santai.

Ia rengkuh tubuh kecil Baekhyun lalu mengangkat tubuhnya di sertai beberapa putaran yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras minta di turunkan.

Chanyeol tak peduli. Lagi ia bawa Baekhyun ke atas pundaknya sembari berputar kembali.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar nyaring. Suara melengking Baekhyun tentu lebih mendominasi. Apalagi keadaan lapangan yang hanya di huni oleh keduanya saja.

Atau... Tiga orang lebih tepatnya.

Bukan salah Kyungsoo yang membuat ia tak sengaja menemukan pemandangan tersebut ketika baru saja kembali dari ruang guru. Dalam diam ia melihat semuanya dengan perasaan campur aduk tak menentu. Hanya saja rasa sakit jauh lebih mendominasi perasaannya.

Langkahnya terasa begitu berat walau ia sangat ingin untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Cukup Chanyeol! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!" suara Baekhyun masih begitu jelas terdengar.

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi akhirnya menyerah dan menurunkan tubuh kekasihnya kembali. Baekhyun hendak rubuh ketika masih pusing ia rasa di kepala. Namun gelak tawa yang kencang masih ia keluarkan hingga perutnya terasa sakit.

"Ayo bermain lagi. Kali ini kita bertanding." kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju bola basket yang tergeletak begitu saja di lapangan.

Mata bulat miliknya tanpa sengaja menatap sosok lain yang berdiri di anak tangga teratas sambil memandang kosong ke arahnya.

"Baek menurutmu apa yang di lakukan Kyungsoo disana?"

"Um?" Baekhyun ikut arah pandang Chanyeol. Setelah itu matanya segera mendelik tak suka.

Tak suka akan kehadiran laki-laki yang menjadi saudara angkatnya lebih tepatnya.

"Sebentar Baek."

Dengan langkah yang besar Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kelabakan hendak melarikan diri. Lengannya di tarik Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan lagi, ia merasa detakan jantungnya menggila.

"Hei kau ingin kemana? Mau ikut bermain basket bersama?" tanya Chanyeol. Masih mempertahankan cekalan tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku—"

"Ayolah. Tidak baik menolak ajakan orang lain." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali di lapangan di kompleks. Sepertinya kau tertarik pada basket. Bukan begitu?"

Kyungsoo hendak gila rasanya. Langkahnya dengan begitu ringan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuruni satu persatu anak tangga lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang mematung di tempatnya.

Mata kedua laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu bertemu. Tatapan datar milik Kyungsoo dan tatapan tak suka dari Baekhyun yang tak Chanyeol ketahui.

"Aku akan memulainya." Kata Chanyeol sambil men-_drible_ bola basket.

Baekhyun pun ikut bermain bersama Chanyeol dan mengabikan Kyungsoo yang mematung dengan bodoh memperhatikan Chanyeol bermain sedekat ini depannya.

Kyungsoo bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mengenai Chanyeol tentu saja. Setiap gerakan yang Chanyeol ciptakan kembali tercetak rapi dalam memori kepalanya. Kembali ketika ia menyempatkan waktu setiap hari untuk melihat Chanyeol bermain di lapangan kompreks perumahan mereka, Kyungsoo merasa terbunga-bunga. Dan hari inipun ternyata masih sama. Ia merasa seolah kembali jatuh cinta pada laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Kyungsoo tangkap bolanya!"

"…"

Pikirannya masih bergelut sendiri ketika seruan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Pikirannya masih melayang dan berefek pada responnya yang lamban. Tak berlangsung lama ketika ia rasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Denyutan yang berlanjut membuat kepalanya berubah pusing dan pandangannya bergoyang tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo!"

Tubuhnya limbung setelah seruan namanya terdengar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di atas lapangan dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan.

"Kyungsoo, hei bangunlah."

Chanyeol sesegera mungkin menyimpan kedua lengannya di bawah lutut juga leher Kyungsoo ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongin datang dan merebut tubuh itu dalam rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol termangu. Jongin secepat kilat membawa tubuh Kyungsoo keluar dari lapangan dan Chanyeol hendak mengejar, namun di tahan Baekhyun yang menarik lengannya.

"Baek—"

"Jangan pergi. Kumohon." Ujar Baekhyun. ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menahan dirinya dan cengkraman Baekhyun begitu erat ia rasa pada lengannya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Chanyeol."

"Baek, ada apa denganmu? Aku harus menyusul mereka. Kyungsoo pingsan karena aku Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak. kau tidak boleh pergi Yeol. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Suaranya berubah serak. Baekhyun menangis tiba-tiba.

Kebingunangan Chanyeol berlanjut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Jangan berlebihan."

Desakan air mata semakin banyak turun membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena matahari.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang begitu peduli pada Kyungsoo! Apa hebatnya dia? Dia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang beruntung masuk ke dalam keluarga kami, mendapatkan orangtua pengganti dan merebut semua kasih sayang orangtuaku." Tangisnya mengencang.

Chanyeol tergugu dalam diam. Baekhyun masih mencekal lengannya dan masih terus menangis.

"Tak masalah jika mereka mulai mengabaikanku dan lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak denganmu Yeol. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan aku karena Kyungsoo."

"Baek—"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat-erat tubuh kekasihnya itu sembari membelai helaian rambut halus Baekhyun juga memberikan beberapa bisikan-bisikan lembut menenangkan Baekhyun agar berhenti menangis.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak untuk Kyungsoo juga orang lain. Aku berjanji."

Tangis Baekhyun masih pecah dan ia balas memeluk punggung Chanyeol tak kalah erat.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Hm?"

**.**

Bel telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk ke kelas mengambil tas miliknya juga tas milik Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia kembali kepada pekerjaan awalnya. Memperhatikan lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri sedari tadi. Petugas kesehatan bilang, Kyungsoo hanya terkejut. Dia akan sadar sebentar lagi.

Jongin masih belum merasa bosan pada tempatnya. Hatinya terus meletup-letup bagai gunung hendak meletus ketika memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan begitu seduktif. Bahkan Jongin menemukan tahi lalat kecil di bawah telinga kiri Kyungsoo.

Ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dalam kepalan tangannya.

Oh, sungguh lembut sekali kulit Kyungsoo yang bersentuhan dengan kulit miliknya. Jongin semakin jatuh cinta pada sosok di depannya ini.

Sungguh!

Jongin tak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Dengan ragu ia bangkit dari kursi duduknya lalu mendekat kepada wajah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya terasa bergetar ketika menyentuh kening Kyungsoo yang tertutupi rambut miliknya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi pertemuan bibirnya dengan kulit kening laki-laki itu. ia berpikir mimpinya akan sangat indah malam ini. Di detik kelima, Jongin melepas kecupannya lalu menarik diri. Matanya masih setia menjelahi paras indah itu dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti setiap gesture wajah tersebut.

Matanya berhenti bergerak. Terfokus kepada kelopak mata milik Kyungsoo yang perlahan bergerak lalu diikuti dengan terbukanya mata itu. Jongin menyergapkan matanya dua kali lalu menarik wajahnya benar-benar menjauh.

"Kyungsoo syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Kyungsoo ikut sumber suara dan menemukan wajah Jongin yang tersenyum padanya. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Ia mencoba untuk bangun yang di bantu cepat oleh Jongin.

Rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya lagi. Di keadaan itu Kyungsoo masih sempat mengingat dan ia paham mengapa ia berada di ruangan ini, kecuali kehadiaran Jongin di sampingnya.

"Kau pingsan lama sekali. Sekolah bahkan sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu." kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya sedikit tak percaya. Memangnya berapa lama ia pingsan?

Namun Kyungsoo urung untuk bertanya. Ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu memakai sepatunya dengan cepat. Jongin menyerahkan tas sekolah miliknya . hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, tepat di matanya.

Jongin sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ayo pulang sebelum pintu gerbang di kunci oleh penjaga sekolah."

Lorong-lorong kelas yang mereka lewati begitu sepi terasa. Suara gema yang berasal dari alas sepatu membuat suasana seram tiba-tiba saja menguar.

"Um Kyungsoo… bolehkah aku menanyaimu sesuatu?" Jongin memecah hening di antara mereka.

Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya kepada Jongin menunggu laki-laki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau… menyukai Chanyeol?" langkah Kyungsoo melambat. Ia masih menatap Jongin lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Berhenti mencampuri hidupku." Ia berujar datar seperti biasa.

Langkah Jongin terhenti. "Bolehkah aku tau kenapa?"

Dua langkah di depannya, Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jongin.

"Bolehkah aku tau kenapa?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaan yang Jongin berikan.

"Huh?"

"Bolehkah aku tau kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"

"…"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat yang selama ini ia pendam, kini meluncur dengan begitu mudahnya tanpa hambatan apapun. Jongin sedikit tercekat sebenarnya, namun tak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya sedikit lebih lega melepas beban perasaan yang selama ini tanggung.

Di depannya Kyungsoo terkejut. Terlihat begitu jelas dari diameter bola matanya yang sedikit lebih lebar.

"Aku menyukaimu, sejak lama. Sejak kau pindah ke rumah Baekhyun aku sudah mulai tertarik padamu." Sambung Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Hatinya harap-harap cemas dengan reaksi apa yang akan Kyungsoo berikan untuknya.

"Mengapa kau… menyukaiku?" sebuah pertanyaan lain Kyungsoo lontarkan. Ia balas menatap Jongin.

"Karena kau _special_. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang sepertimu sebelumnya. Kau memang pendiam dan tertutup tapi disanalah letak daya tarikmu. Kau tau, kau mempesona, Kyungsoo."

Nafasnya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan. Demi langit dan bumi yang jaraknya berjuta-juta kilometer, Kyungsoo tak pernah mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari orang lain selama hidupnya. Namun kali ini, ia mendengarnya. Sangat jelas. Dan itu berasal dari Jongin.

Ia tak mengerti mengapa jantung berpacu cepat entah karena apa. Darahnya berdesir pelan, menggetarkan perasaannya. Jongin… menyatakan perasaannya? Benarkah?

Jongin masih berdiri disana. Di depannya dan menunggu ia untuk berbicara.

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo bingung harus memberikan tangapan apa untuk laki-laki itu. ini merupakan kali pertama ia di hadapkan dalam posisi seperti ini. Kyungsoo bingung!

"Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin mendekat padanya. Berdiri dalam jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jongin di atasnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Bumi serasa berhenti berotasi. Tak ada hal lain yang Kyungsoo perdengarkan kecuali suara Jongin yang terus terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Dan aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu menyesal melakukannya." Jongin berujar kembali dan semuanya terisi penuh dalam palung hati Kyungsoo terdalam. Berefek pada debaran jantungnya yang menggila tiba-tiba lalu semburat merah tanpa perencaan pun tersirat pada kedua belah pipinya.

"Belajarlah untuk mencintaiku Kyung. Aku akan bersabar sampai hari itu tiba."

"Aku tak ingin kecewa dan membuatmu merasa jenuh."

"Tidak. Aku takkan pernah merasa jenuh untuk mencintaimu. Pegang janjiku, untuk tak menyakiti juga membuatmu tak merasa kecewa terhadapku."

**.**

Baekhyun menyergit bingung ketika ia mendapati sebuah motor berwarna hitam berhenti di depan rumahnya. Itu jelas bukan Chanyeol. Lagipula mana mungkin kekasihnya itu mengganti warna cat motornya dari merah ke warna hitam, mengingat betapa sayangnya Chanyeol kepada benda bermesin itu.

Ia mendongak keluar dan Oh, itu Jongin. Teman sekelasnya. Dan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di rumahnya.

"Hai Baek." Sapa Jongin begitu sampai di depan dirinya.

"Um hai Jongin. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mencari Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Dan itu dia—"

Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo disana. Berpakaian rapi juga dengan sedikit tataan rambut yang ia ubah.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada bibi jika akan pergi malam ini, um… bersama Jongin."

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertemu di keningnya.

"Oh benarkah? Y-ya… pergi kalau begitu. Lagipula aku juga akan pergi sebentar lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil lalu menatap pada Jongin dan pergi bersama laki-laki itu.

"Semoga malammu menyenangkan Baek." Ujar Jongin sebelum melangkah.

Kyungsoo menempatkan dirinya di jok belakang motor Jongin. Kedua tangannya Jongin tuntun untuk melingkar di perutnya. Tak sampai satu menit berlalu, motor yang Jongin kendarai menderu lalu melaju di kegelapan.

Baekhyun masih saja bingung.

"Ada hubungan apa mereka berdua?"

**.**

Kyungsoo tak pernah tau jika ada tempat yang begitu indah di Seoul. Well, ia memang telah menetap di ibukota Negara Korea Selatan ini hampir setahun lamanya. Tapi untuk berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai memang _um_… tak pernah ia lakukan.

Ini memang pertama kalinya.

Jongin memang penuh kejutan ia pikir. Memikirkannya saja, membuat bbirnya tertarik ke atas tanpa sadar. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu."

Jongin menyodori segelas kopi kepadanya. Kyungsoo menerimanya dan berguman terima kasih. Jongin mengangguk lalu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Indah sekali bukan?" guman Jongin sembari menikmati kopi miliknya dengan pandangan mata lurus kepada air mancur dengan warna-warni di setiap pancurannya.

"Hm. Sangat indah." Balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh kepada laki-laki itu. sebuah senyum Jongin dapati di wajah manis milik kekasihnya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Minggu depan saat liburan musim panas berlangsung ayo pergi berjalan-jalan. Akan ku tunjukkan tempat yang lebih indah di banding ini."

Kyungsoo menolah kepada Jongin lalu mengangguk senang. Ia suka rencana Jongin.

Satu tangan Jongin terjulur kepadanya. Dengan reflek Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya.

"Ada sisa kopi di bibirmu." Kata Jongin lalu mengusap busa kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"O-oh."

Seharusnya setelah busa kopi itu telah hilang di bibirnya, Jongin bisa menarik tangannya kembali. lalu kembali kepada kegiatan awal memandangi air mancur di depan mereka. Namun ia tak melakukannya.

Tangannya kini menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dengan perlahan lalu menatap kedua bola mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Pandangan keduanya terkunci. Dengan sangat lamban, Jongin pun mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan wajahnya memerah. Instingnya menggerakkan ia untuk memejamkan keduanya matanya lalu sama-sama terlarut dalam ciuman pertamanya dengan Jongin.

Jongin memang menyebalkan seperti pandangan awalnya. Namun sejalan dengan waktu anggapan itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis di gantikan rasa sayang juga nyaman luar biasa.

Well, Kyungsoo tak ingin menampik keadaan jika ia memang mulai menyukai laki-laki bermarga Kim itu. oh—atau bahkan ia mulai mencintainya?

Itu terdengar manis.

Jongin pasti senang bila mengetahuinya.

**.**

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah dua orang itu terlihat tak asing?"

"Um?" Baekhyun ikut arah pandang Chanyeol dan menemukan sepasang laki-laki tengah memangut bibir di bangku taman yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka.

"Er… itu terlihat seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin."

"Sepertinya itu memang mereka. Wah tidak ku sangka keduanya berpacaran." Guman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia memeluk lengan milik Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Biarlah. Itu lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo terus memendam perasaan padamu."

"Baek, jangan memulainya lagi. Kita sudah membahas ini bukan?"

"Ya. Aku tau."

Baekhyun meraih jemari Chanyeol lalu menciuminya.

"Jangan berhenti untuk mencintaiku. Kau milikku." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau memang milikku…" Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya lalu mencuri satu kecupan pada bibir kekasihnya itu, "… Baekhyun sayang."

**.**

_**Bukan dia tapi aku**_

_**Yang akan selalu mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku**_

_**Bukan dia tapi aku**_

_**Yang akan selalu menjagamu dan memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu**_

_**Bukan dia tapi aku**_

_**Yang akan selalu bersamamu dan membuatmu merasa paling berarti di dunia ini.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin TheEnd Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
